<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] two monsters walk into a bar and they are both beautiful by irrationalpie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213295">[Podfic] two monsters walk into a bar and they are both beautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalpie/pseuds/irrationalpie'>irrationalpie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beauty - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Meta, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rambly, Sexism, Short, Vanity, and strength</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalpie/pseuds/irrationalpie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>The beauty and the beast; the boy and the land-bound siren; the least interesting quality in either of them is the shape of their skin. Fleur is vain, selfish, petty, pretty, and she falls whole-heartedly into a war that isn’t hers.</p>
  <p>Fleur is horrified when Molly thinks she will leave Bill for his scars. She is horrified that anyone would think her love skin deep, because Fleur Delacour, above all, knows what it is to be skin deep.</p>
  <p>They have been casting her as that all her life, but this beauty was her skin, not her vanity. This was her birthright, as much as Harry’s green eyes or Bill’s red hair and the war on his heels. This was so far from her self.</p>
</blockquote>Podfic of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062122">two monsters walk into a bar and they are both beautiful</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic">dirgewithoutmusic</a>.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] two monsters walk into a bar and they are both beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062122">two monsters walk into a bar and they are both beautiful</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic">dirgewithoutmusic</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic">dirgewithoutmusic</a> for granting blanket permission to podfic!</p>
<p>Credit to <a href="https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming">bluedreaming</a> for the background image in the cover, which uses art by <a href="https://monicaobaga.co/">Monica Obaga</a>, and was originally designed for the <a href="https://awesomeladiespodfic.dreamwidth.org/">Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology (ALPA)</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>You can <a href="https://archive.org/download/fleurs-tale/fleur%27s-tale-extended.mp3">download the podfic here (4.4 MB/6 minutes)</a>.</p>
<p>Alternatively, ALPA had some specific audio header requirements; if you prefer that version, you can <a href="https://archive.org/download/fleurs-tale/fleur%27s-tale-alpa.mp3">download the ALPA version of the podfic (4.7 MB/5.5 minutes)</a> or listen below:</p><p>
  <a href="https://archive.org/details/fleurs-tale">Additional audio file formats available at archive.org.</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>